villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hajime Nagumo
Hajime Nagumo, '''better known as the '''God Slaying Demon King, is the main protagonist of Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. He is the protagonist villain/anti-villain or antagonist hero/anti-hero of the series. He was once a weak willed and kind human before when he was abused and bullied by Daisuke Hiyama and his gang and had a miserable life at school and Tortus when he is enable to get Kaori Shirasaki and other girls in school to love with him. After fall into the Abyss from Daisuke Hiyama's betrayal and suffered when a monster cut off his left arm and eaten it, he abandoned his kindness and became a ruthless killer to murder anyone who gets in his way. After killed the powerful monsters and eaten theirs meat to absorb their powers and might, he mutated into a monster and became a human/monster hybrid. Hajime got new comrades (Yue, Shea Haulia, Tio Klarus, Myu and Remia) and even got his old classmate (Kaori Shirasaki and Shizuku Yaegashi) to join him in his quest to return back to Japan even kill anyone who gets in his way or harming his comrade (harem) also nonetheless, kill the evil god. In the After Story, Hajime married 8 times with Yue, Shea, Tio, Kaori, Shizuku, Liliana, Aiko and Remia. He has Yuka as his mistress. He fathered Myu. Personality Original Personality Hajime was once a weak willed human but extremely kind. He has a brave will which got attention from Kaori Shirasaki. He was abused and bullied by Daisuke Hiyama and his gang for enable to got attention the popular idol. He was an otaku who loves video games, movies, anime and manga from both of his parents (his father as a video game designer and mother as a movie, anime and manga creator). He lacks of studies and sports due to his laziness. Current Personality After he was left for dead due to Daisuke Hiyama's betrayal, Hajime abandoned his kindness and adopted a newly personality of being cold, unstable, ruthless, uncaring and sadistic murderer after turning into a monster by eating the monsters' meat when killing them to absorb their powers. He cares nothing for his former classmates (except for Shirasaki and Yaegashi) and will kill them if they get in his way caused them to be afraid of him even his former bullies are terrified. After learned from the Liberators of Tortus was manipulated by the evil god, Ehit, Hajime doesn't respects or worship for the gods but rather hating the gods as he will kill them as well. He viewed Apostles and Demons to be God's puppets. He has no hesitation of killing one of his former classmates who made pact with the demons to have 60,000 monsters and harm his teacher, Aiko. Even though he reunited with his classmates (only to indebted Kaori), Hajime still doesn't care about them and gave them a warning if getting in his way, he will kill them which caused them to be afraid of him including his former bullies from past are terrified of him. When one of his comrade (Kaori Shirasaki) died by the hands of Hiyama, Hajime became outrageous and more unstable when destroying his undead classmates and the knights who were killed by Eri and Hiyama. He murdered Hiyama his former bully who is now his victim by breaking almost all his bones after beating him up and toss him to the monsters for them to eaten Hiyama. After murdered his former bully, Hajime made this murder as a lesson from Hajime's warning to his former classmates, if they dared cross him or harming his comrades (harem), he will murder them just like he did with Hiyama. After returning to Japan, He was less merciless only to beaten up anyone who bothers his wives as he beaten up the students from the Yaegashi family dojo and bullied the so-called "Soul Sisters" who are annoying to his wife, Shizuku Yaegashi and his idiot brother-in-law Lundel, who is a failure attractive boy after being bothersome to both of two of his wives (Lundel's sister Liliana and Shirasaki), and stepdaughter, Myu while Hajime has no qualm of throwing a sugar cube at Lundel. He is disgusted of his wife, Tio's perversion and will no show hesitation on if she keeps continuing her perverted actions. Hajime considered Tortus to be the world of murder. He shown no tolerance of weakness or cowardice when he told Kouki Amanogawa (the supposedly strongest of the Hero Party) of allowing his annoying sense of "justice" to be his weakness when he was unable to kill Cattleya and called his former bullies to be weak and worthless. Hajime also discarded his miserable past life leaving him not having any recollections from his past or forgiveness for those who betrayed him at all as he refused to return back to the so-called "Hero Party" who are pawns to Ehit after Hiyama was left Hajime for dead only for him to survived as an indestructible monster when Hajime exposed his betrayal in front of him, his gang and Hajime's party despite of Hiyama and his gang begging for forgiveness. Despite used to be human, Hajime has no hesitation of murdering the human or demon worshipers who were worship (in reality to be pawns) the evil god, Ehit. Despite of being merciless and murderer, Hajime is still honorable to his comrade (harem) and fathered Myu. He allowed Shirasaki to join his party for her try to win his heart. He was willing to bring his former classmates back to Japan with him. Hajime willing to help would-be slaves and Myu by killing the slave traders and their leader and destroy their hideouts with the help of his party (harem). He spared Eri Nakamura's life due to her former best friend, Suzu's begging. As a mercenary, Hajime only work for the kingdom for any case of troubles. Hajime found his former bullies who now became his friends, Nakano and Yoshiki annoying even though they shown their respects for him. His treatment from his former classmates improved as they called him as the "God Slaying Demon King" after he slayed Ehit. He cares for his comrades as he married them all and have Yuka as a mistress as part of his family. He is protective for his wives, mistress and stepdaughter Myu. He took Myu everyday to school like an ordinary father. He is respectful for almost all his family-in-laws for protecting their daughters and granddaughter (only for Tio). His otaku habits still remained unchanged even with Shirasaki still grown him and his wife. Hajime has a immense love for his family. His parents were responsible for Hajime became an otaku from their creations of both video games (from his father) and anime and manga (from his mother). Hajime determent to return to Japan even if it means to abandon his kindness and mortality to become a genocidal mass murderer, a weapon of mass destruction and even a god slaying destroyer. Abilities and Powers * Mystical Mutation: '''Hajime gained this mutation by devouring powerful monsters' meat and drank a liquefied mana. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''After he devoured many powerful monsters and mutated, Hajime get demonic strength more powerful than demons, Apostles and gods after slaying Ehit. His strength is unrivaled and has no equal meaning no one in the Hero Party and Garland's demon troops (such as the supposedly strongest, Kouki Amanogawa and the demons' general Freid) has the strength or power match his strength. His strength can easily break humans' bones and damage their internal organs even those who were blessed by physical power such as the traitor, Daisuke Hiyama, who was one of the supposedly strongest of the so-called "Hero Party". ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Hajime has tremendous speed that not even the Hero Kouki Amanogawa can catch his speed and keep dodge. ** '''Invulnerability/Regeneration: '''When unleashed his crimson Mana during his fight with Noint, Hajime get invulnerability, Tremendous Durability (damage resistant) and regeneration. He doesn't get a single injury or a scratch from those attacks that are weak such as Cattleya's most powerful attacks, Kouki's sword attacks and Hiyama's fireball. His regeneration heals his wounds even if its severe. ** '''Enchanced Senses: '''Hajime can sense through any magic attacks even sneak attacks. ** '''Markmanship: '''Hajime has great accuracy of using firearms. His revolvers can penetrates high level monsters' durability and pierce through armors such as the Templar Knights and Kouki's strongest armor. While his sniper rifle is 10 times more powerful version than his revolvers. His pile bunker has the power to penetrate through defenses and pierce a powerful individual's weak points such as Noint's heart. One of his wives, Shizuku Yaegashi asked of Hajime's newly rank as a gunner which is unknown to him. ** '''Weaponry Creations: Hajime created powerful weapons with powerful ores. His shield has powerful defense also reflects the attack back into his enemies. His black sword is one his greatest masterpiece that is light but cuts through anything and cannot be broken as it was a gift for his wife, Shizuku Yaegashi.. His mini-gun has incredible power and hold 12000 bullets and his anti-tank rocket can caused great explosion though outnumbered but not outgunned. ** Vehicle Creations: '''Hajime created any source of vehicles for transportation. ** '''Medical Knowledge: '''Hajime created elixir to heal wounds even if it's severe. But it cannot help those are beyond saving such as Yukitoshi Shimizu after shot at the heart by unknown demon assailant. ** '''Spirit Magic: '''Hajime can revived anyone who temporarily died by using Noint's body as a vessel when he revived his lover and future wife, Kaori Shirasaki within 5 days. ** '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Hajime never received any method for training before his mutation. With his mutation, Hajime has tremendous power of hand-to-hand combat. He can overpowered the supposedly strongest humans, demons, beastmens and Apostles even without using his guns. His Hand-to-Hand combat skills are considered to be too dangerous when it holds the power to break bones and damaging their inner organs even to human who are blessed with enhanced physical powers such as when he thrashed the traitor and his formerly bully from the past, Daisuke Hiyama after the latter killed Kaori Shirasaki (who is Hajime's lover since she met him in middle school). Hajime has easily thrashed the so-called "chosen hero", Kouki Amanogawa without sustaining any injuries after defeated him so easily twice. Killed Victims List of Hajime has killed * Countless Monsters * Countless Humans * Countless Demons * Many Eri Nakamura's undead soldiers * Cattleya * Daisuke Hiyama (caused) * Reichi Kondou (zombified) * Hansen (Anime only) * Noint * Ehit * Yukitoshi Shimizu * Meld Loggins (out of mercy) External links * Hajime Nagumo - Hero Wikia * Hajime Nagumo- Arifureta Wikia Trivia * Hajime has similarity to Ken Kaneki: ** They are titular protagonists. ** They were once weak willed and extremely kind humans before their mutations. ** They were abused from the past (Kaneki was abused by his mother, aunt and cousin, Hajime was bullied by Daisuke Hiyama and his gang for getting attractions from girls) ** They became merciless murderers ** They are human hybrid through their mutations (Hajime is a human/monster hybrid, while Kaneki is a one-eyed ghoul). ** They've got powers through undergone mutation by having monstrous creatures' organs transplanted inside of their bodies (Hajime mutated by devouring monsters' meat and Kaneki became a one eyed ghoul when transplanted with Rize Kamishiro's organs) ** They have few friends (Kaori Shirasaki who is Hajime Nagumo's childhood love interest and Hideyoshi Nagachika who is Ken Kaneki's best friend. ** Both their hairs turned white from a Marie Antoinette syndrome'.' Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Mercenaries Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Fighters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Demon Category:Spouses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Protective Category:Mutated Category:Leader Category:Assassins Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid